yournightmareonelmstrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare on Elm Street 2010 - Insomniac's Cut
Insomniac's Cut NOES: Insomniac's Cut is a FANFICTION, non-profit, fan re-cut of A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) The film has been altered from it's original version, offering different takes on the story and re-arranged scenes that Add features and media make for a whole new cut on the film. Many scenes have been omitted to bare a closer connection with the original film, by Wes Craven Plot Summary We open with the reveal of a nasty man, [http://yournightmareonelmstrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Frederick_C._Krueger Freddy Krueger,] working on some kind of morbid contraption of a glove with razor knives, that CUT us into our title: A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET. Kristina Fowles has a dream in which she is stalked through a pre-school by a severely burned figure with distinctive razor-sharp knives attached to the fingers on a glove on his right hand. However, just as he catches her, she wakes up screaming. The next day at school,' Quentin Smith ' notices some drawings his crush, the dark rebellious outcast Nancy Holbrook , has been working on. They talk for a moment before being dismissed by his father, who is also the Principle. During class, Kris begins to dream about the burned man herself and gets a lock of her hair removed by him as he taunts her. Her on again/off again boyfriend''' Jesse Braun ' tries to get her to tell him what's wrong, but she refuses. She drives to the Springwood Diner that night to meet with her friend 'Dean Russell, who falls asleep at the table and meets a man covered in burn scars, wearing a red and green sweater and a clawed glove on his right hand. The burned man cuts Dean's throat in the dream, but in reality it appears that Dean is cutting his own throat. At Dean's funeral, Kris sees a photograph of her and Dean as children, but cannot recall ever knowing Dean before high school. Kris begins investigating old photos of herself, to find they are all missing. After her mom leaves on a red-eye flight, she goes into the attic to find old ripped clothes of her. Jesse shows up at her house to keep her company. Nancy sits in bed at home and has a nightmare of her own, when she awakes she decides to stay awake the rest of the night. She paints in order to keep herself awake. While she sleeps, Kris meets the burned man in her dreams and is murdered. Covered in blood, Jesse is apprehended by the police under suspicion of murdering Kris. With her friends dying, Nancy begins to question what everyone's connection is to each other, given that none of them can remember each other before their teenage years. She phones Quentin to tell him about the incident on Elm Street. Nancy baths and almost falls asleep again. The next morning she meets Quentin at Powell's Library where he has been having nightmares too. In jail, Jesse is killed by the man when he falls asleep. From the bookstore they decide to go to Nancy's house and spend all night reseaching until her mom catches them. She confesses the story of what happened to the man they know as Freddy. Quentin and Nancy go to confront his dad on the matter, and he steals some adrenaline from the nurse station, before he and Nancy head out to try and find the preschool that Freddy worked at. Inside, they find very disgusting images and Nancy, at her limit devises a plan to bring Freddy out and kil him for good. That night she goes to sleep and tells Quentin to stand nearby to hit him when she "pulls him out of the dream." But he falls asleep first and is wouned by him. Nancy then meets freddy and is forced into her house in a dress, where he intends to rape and kill her. But Quentin uses the adrenaline to wake her up. Freddy, now in the real world, gets badly beaten by the two of them before she slits his throat and sets his lair on fire. Wounded and bloody, the two of them then go outside to get rides to the hospital, and rest assured that the dream is over now. In the hospital, Quentin has been wist away for operation and Nancy begins to panic on a table when her mom comes in and signs her over to the hospital. The nurse informs Nancy that she will be given a shot to "be put to sleep" and holds up her hand to reveal it's freddy's glove, and her face becomes freddy before he laughs and we cut away, setting up the sequel at Westin Hills. To Be Continued...................? '''The Film ' ' Watch The Insomnac's Cut Online, for free! For More Info See Fan Fiction